Surviving Freddy
by alimerin1
Summary: Sonic, Shadow, Amy and Ali have been sucked into the world of Freddy Fazbear due to a very angry robotic bear. Except, if you die, you can't restart. If you die, you die for real. Can the four survive Five Nights at Freddy's?
1. Chapter 1

The rain belted against the house that stored four hedgehogs. A sakura pink hedgehog sat in a swivel chair in an office. Her legs crossed on the chair, and her hands on the keyboard. The clicking away against it was slightly rapid, yet had a slow pace to it. A chocolate brown hedgehog walked past the room. She slowly retraced her steps and looked into the office.

"Amy, it's 11:38. Are you still playing that game?" She walked into the room, her combat boots leaving a small scuff on the wooden floor.  
>"Yeah, I just want to beat this." She jumped as a purple bunny jumped on the screen and she sighed, "I hate <em>Five Nights at Freddy's<em>. But, I just want to become a winner."  
>"It's been 6 hours, you are still on night one! You should take a break." She frowned at her friend, staring at the blank screen.<br>"I'll do what I want Ali!" Amy spun the chair and looked at her.

Two male hedgehogs walked to the door and stared at the pair.

"What's with the yelling Ames?" A cobalt hedgehog walked over to her and looked at her screen, he frowned.

The ebony and crimson streaked hedgehog walked over and nodded at the screen.

"Rose, you need to leave the game be for now." His deep voice was mixed with annoyance and sympathy.  
>"You don't get it Shadow. Neither do you Ali and Sonic! It's not just a game! It's a stupid..."<br>"Game! Jeez Amy! Look at the screen!" Ali pointed at the screen to a robotic bear, "It's just a bear! It's likes Eggmans robots. You've faced worse."

Amy gazed at the screen. The light static and the view of Freddy Fazbear. The robotic bear and cornerstone of the virtual game _Five Nights at Freddy's._ She sighed and nodded. He was just like Eggmans goons. Just a robot.

"You're right. All of you. It's just a game I got carried away with." Amy reached for the power. Right when her finger just touched the button. Her screen flashed white. It became black, and light green text appeared on it.

_"Hello Hedgehogs"_

_"You are probably wondering who I am. Well, I'll tell you."_

_"My names Freddy Fazbear."  
>"I am the main attraction of Freddy Fazbears Pizza."<em>

_"Of course, this is all just a game to you."_

_"But too me..."_

_"This is the real deal."_

_"You four are going to mess with my plans."_

_"Call me that lesser villian you are all so obsessed with!"_

_"You think I'm just a game? Think again."_

_"Welcome to Hell."_

There was a blinding flash of light, and when it faded, the four were gone.

_12:00 am_

The four found themselves standing in an office. There was posters and pictures on the front wall. Two doorways on the east and west. Four buttons, two on each side beside the door. The phone began to ring.

_"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night."_

Amy looked at the three, "Still think it's just a game?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Night One  
>12:00 AM<br>_

The four listened to the message left by the previous watchman.

_"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only ''real'' risk to you as a night watchmen here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to... forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort... and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.''_

_''Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night.''_

They all stood there, dumbstruck.

"WHAT?!" Sonic yelled and pounded his fists against the desk.  
>"We're...stuck here. For..." Ali mulled over her words as she stared at the computer monitor.<br>"Five nights..." Amy whispered and covered her mouth.

Shadow's eyes were closed and he inhaled deeply.

"What are you doing Shadow?" The chocolate hedgehog looked at him.  
>"Trying to chaos control us out of here."<p>

The recorder buzzed again, "Nice try Shadow, but your powers are useless here. No 'Chaos Control'. No 'Running'. No 'Hammer'." Freddy's voice was heard.  
>"How do you even know what our powers are?" Amy questioned.<br>"I've watched and listened to you for sometime Amy. I've learned everything about you. I also had some help from a local mad scientist. You see, I am the modified version of Freddy Fazbear. I am a virus, the king, the puppet master. I'd stick around, because the show is about to begin! Oh by the way, I should tell you the rules of MY game." He chuckled evilly.  
>"Rules? We already know the-" Freddy cut off Ali<br>"Yes! Yes! You know the rules to _Five Nights at Freddy's_. But you need the rules to my version. Only one person can stay in the watch room at a time, the rest have to work the floor. The one in the watch room may communicate with them. But I'd be careful, wouldn't want to fall into the soft hands of my friends now would you. In order to beat my game, you must have at least one of you alive by the last day. If that happens, you all can go, even if you died in the game. But, if you all die, you become extra additions to the game." He cut the transition off, leaving silence in the room.

"Amy, you'll work the command center. Me, Shadow and Ali will walk the grounds. There is an uneven amount, so we'll all be together. We will get out of here alive." Sonic ordered.  
>"Hey faker! Who put you in charge?" Shadow growled ferociously.<br>"Shadow, calm down." Ali walked in front of him, "I'll be with you, we'll be okay. He's just thinking of what's best."  
>He begrudgingly nodded, "Okay..."<br>"Now, who says we have to fully play by the rules. I say..." Ali reached into her boots and pulled two guns, "We blow these dolls to kingdom come!"

_1:00 am_

The three walked through the dark hallways. Ali clung next to Shadow closely.

"This place is freaky." She muttered.

_"You're right it is and...HEY! Stay in there. They seem to only come after me."_ Amy spoke through a headset to the trio.

A loud noise made Sonic jump into Ali's arms. He clung onto her and she looked at him. He looked at her and chuckled nervously.

"I got scared." He got out of her arms and rubbed the back of his head.  
>"Don't take it up with me, take it up with..." Her eyes widened and her voice trailed off, "Don't turn around..." She whispered.<br>"Why?" Sonic questioned, almost turning around until Shadow grabbed his arm.  
>"Don't. Turn. Around." Shadow whispered forcefully.<p>

A large chicken was seen rummaging through the kitchen.

_"Chica..."_ Amy said.

The chicken still hadn't noticed them. Which gave them a short amount of time to devise a plan.

"I really wish we had your speed Sonic." Ali sighed, "Anyway, one of us distracts that fat hag while the other two take her from behind. Odds are she moves slower than the others and the two can get stuff from the kitchen to help. The question is, who wants to be live bait?" Shadow and Ali looked at Sonic.  
>"No way. I'm not live bait." He shook his head.<br>"Too bad, you are still a little faster than us, even without super speed. Your leg muscles are more worked out." Ali stated. Finally, he agreed and the plan was put into action.


End file.
